


Midnight Seduction

by whenlovesurvives123



Series: GriffGuts Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: “You know,” Griffith began breathily, “while I lied with Charlotte, my mind kept going to you,” he groaned, feeling Guts press hot kisses down his abdomen. “My...body felt so hot imagining your cock inside of me, I became so excited that I nearly came before entering her body…”





	Midnight Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another GriffGuts oneshot and this time I brought the smut. I can't stay rated teen forever. So if you're fangirl/fanboy trash (like me) for these hopeless boys, then I hope you enjoy!

       The clouds thickened with a burst of thunder and rain. They charged from the skies like an army, battering Charlotte’s chamber window as they buried the world in their unrelenting presence.

         Griffith gazed at the outside world, its little details becoming a blur thanks to the rain that clouded the glass. He then turned around in bed and his eyes fell on Charlotte’s sleeping face.

         His new wife. The thought suddenly left a foul taste in his mouth. Climbing out of bed, Griffith threw on random articles of clothing and stepped out of the room. He knew this was the easiest way of becoming king, charming the princess and winning over her father’s trust. But as he felt his way through the dark frigid hallway, Griffith knew it wasn’t her face he longed to wake up to everyday.

          After a few steps, he found his chamber door and opened it, allowing warm air to gush into the hallway as he entered. Griffith sighed, skin thawing and past chill forgotten. That’s when he heard him speak, “took you awhile,” Guts said from Griffith’s bed, “thought you changed your mind.”

         Griffith was about to reply when he saw something catch his eye. He smirked. “I see you started without me,” he purred as he walked towards him, his gaze hungry as he drunk in every inch of Guts’ exposed manhood.

          “Had to after seeing you in that outfit today,” Guts replied huskily. “You looked so fucking good, I had to fight the urge to fuck you in front of all those people.”

          Griffith’s cock twitched excitedly at the thought. “I wouldn’t have protested if you did.” He whispered, climbing on top of Guts and kissing his chiseled abs. “I wanted to taste you all day.

           I even entertained the thought of stealing you away during the reception and fucking you in the hallway.” Griffith kissed him hard on the mouth, nibbling on his lower lip till it swelled. Guts growled against him.

            He felt Griffith’s hard bulge twitch against his erection. Seizing his hips, he ground his body against his feverish skin, causing pleasure to ripple through the other’s body.

          “Mmm....” Griffith whimpered, grinding his hips even harder against his dick. He cooed at the electric spark that lit up his entire body.

           Breaking the kiss, Guts removed Griffith’s shirt, exposing his milky skin to the golden glow of the fireplace. Bringing his hands to the other's chest, he tugged at his nipples. Griffith’s lips parted in a shaky moan as Guts rolled his nubs between his fingers.

              Griffith’s face became animated with bliss. Eyes closed and lips quivering, so raw and honest and different from their first time together. He remembered how stoic and in control Griffith was in the beginning, his movements methodological and eyes piercing.

           Guts wasn't sure what made him change but he was glad that he did. He kissed a hot trail down Griffith's neck, leaving red hickies in his wake. The other shivered.

           “Wait, Guts...”, Griffith muttered suddenly.

          He furrowed his brows, “what’s wrong?”

         “Nothing, I just wanted to try something different tonight,” making his way to his dresser, he pulled out a purple silk scarf. He straddled Guts’ thighs. “I want you to tie my wrists behind my back.”

          “Griffith, I don’t know if I can do that.” Guts rejected. “Not really comfortable with the idea of you being defenseless.”

             “Just for tonight, please. Let me show you that I belong to you and you belong to me. Use it to wipe away the memory of my time with Charlotte.”

             Guts rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t like the idea, anything dealing with defenselessness. It just felt too...familiar. But as he looked into Griffith’s pleading eyes, he felt his conviction melt away. “....You really want me to use this?”

              “Very much so.”

               “And...what if you change your mind if I do?”

               “I won’t. But in the event that I do”- he wrapped his arms around Guts’ neck- “I will let you know. You are not forcing to do anything Guts, allow me to share this moment with you.”

                Exhaling hard through his nose, Guts took the scarf out of Griffith’s hand. “...Fine, if it’s what you want,” Griffith’s eyes lit up. He bouncily turned around, presenting his wrists to the other.

              Guts gently wrapped the silk around them, it whispered softly against Griffith’s skin. “You will have to make it tighter than that or else I would be able to wiggle out of it.”

              He responded by double knotting the scarf . “It ain’t too tight, is it?” He asked while tugging on it.

             Griffith shook his head and straddled Gut’s thighs once more. Guts instantly felt his certainty drop. He watched the other's chest rose and fell before meeting his gaze. Those incandescent orbs watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to make his next move.

             Begrudgingly, Guts leaned closer and ghosted his lips down Griffith’s necks. The other trembled with a chuckle.

                 “What?”

                 “Are you nervous Guts?”

                  “What makes you say that?”

                   Griffith rocked his hips, the other’s bucked instinctively, in search for more friction . “You haven’t hesitated to kiss me since the first time we made love.”

                    Guts met his gaze. “I’m jus’ not used to this.”

                    “It’s okay.” Griffith mumbled against Guts’ neck. “Touch me where ever you like, just as you have all this time.”

                    “Yeah, I know.” Cupping the back of Griffith’s neck, he pulled the other back into a kiss. His mouth moved closely against his, gently prying Griffith's mouth open to slip his tongue inside. Griffith only moaned as he sucked on the other’s wet muscle.

                     He began to knead Griffith’s perfectly round ass. Massaging it and digging his fingers into his ass till Griffith felt them bite through his trousers. He hissed and arched his back, pushing his bottom even further into Guts’ hands.

                     He then ended the kiss in favor of licking Griffith’s collarbone, blowing on the wet trail and causing the other to shiver against him. He lied Griffith down on his back.

                 Guts instantly folded on top of him, making  Griffith’s body hum at the feel of his muscles against him. All he wanted was for Guts to use every muscle in his body to fuck him hard into the mattress. Guts seemed to have other plans.

                Griffith’s jaw dropped at the feel of Guts sucking on his nipple. He gasped and chewed on his lower lip. “Guts!”

               He twirled his tongue around the hard nub. It’s pink color darkening from his ministrations. Griffith jolted when Guts bit down on his nipple before smearing it with his tongue. He repeated the action on Griffith’s other nipple, licking,sucking, and chewing till the other arched into his mouth.

             “You know,” Griffith began breathily, “while I lied with Charlotte, my mind kept going to you,” he groaned. Guts pressed hot kisses down his abdomen. “My...body felt so hot imagining your cock inside of me, I became so excited that I nearly came before entering her body…”

              Guts replied by untying his trousers. He heard the other sighed in relief. He chuckled before pulling them down, only slightly, to reveal Griffith's hip bones. Kissing and nibbling on the exposed skin, he caused sensations to zip straight into Griffith’s dick.

             He then nuzzled his nose against the other's soft pubic hair. Griffith’s cock jerked. He was right above the other’s begging erection and still refused to pay attention to it. That only made Griffith pout like a sulking child.

             Guts tore the trousers off him completely and settled between his legs. His slender cock laid hard and dripping against his stomach, the head slightly pink and visibly throbbing.

            Spreading his legs, Guts kissed Griffith’s toned inner thigh. His skin was mesmerizingly soft despite the hard muscle underneath it. Every inch of him was hairless, save for the manicured patch of silver above Griffith’s loins.

             Guts remembered the first time he saw him naked, all those years ago. Silver hair dripping and skin slick with water. He could even recall how the droplets trickled down his toned body, down his perfectly lean chest and abs.

              Griffith looked ethereal. He still was. Guts still couldn’t believe that he was touching his body and kissing his skin, that Griffith would allow someone like him to gaze into his secret world.

               Kissing up his thigh, Guts’ licked the crease of his crotch. Griffith’s sacs tightened. With a smirk, Guts lightly kissed his testicles, causing small tremors to ripple through Griffith’s body. He repeated the action,kissing the other side and gently prodding it with his tongue.

             “Guts,” Griffith said between clenched teeth.

             He chuckled. “Fine, fine.”

             Guts then sucked his sacs _hard._ Licking and prodding them in his mouth. Releasing them, he licked the entire length of Griffith’s hard shaft, up and down every ridge and bulging vein. Griffith mewled above him. His hips were squirming as if fighting the pleasure. Guts repeated the action before twirling his tongue around the weeping head and swallowing it down.

             “Mmng! Guts…!”

             Griffith’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Guts tongued the slit of his cock. That moist cavernous heat turned his mind to mush and he could feel delicious tension build up in his thighs.

                Swallowing him whole, Guts massaged the sensitive underside of his cock till he heard Griffith scream out a moan.

              He accidentally thrusted into Guts’ mouth, causing the other to choke around him. His legs began to tremble. He felt the beginnings of his climax curl tightly in his groin. Guts continued his ministrations, licking up Griffith’s engorged member and toying with the tip. He tried to buck a second time only to be held down by Guts’ hands.

             He whimpered. His mind lost and tugging wildly on his bindings. Griffith’s whole body was singing, set on fire by that sweet mouth that made everything else in the world not matter.            

            Guts released his shaft with a loud pop. It flushed and twitched at contact with the cool air in the room. Shoving two fingers in his mouth, he brought them down to prod at Griffith’s rear.

           He rubbed the tight ring of flesh. With one push, he pried it open and slipped one finger in, groaning at the tight heat surrounding his digit. He couldn’t wait to shove his cock inside of him.

            Guts then made large circles with his finger, touching every inch till he found his prostate. He thrust against it, hitting it again and again before adding a second finger. Scissoring his fingers in and out of Griffith’s body.

           He returned to sucking his manhood, scissoring his fingers in and out in time with every suck. Griffith whimpered. Undulating his hips as much as Guts’ hold on him would allow.

               He could barely think. His breath came out in harsh pants now, stomach muscles fluttering and body glazed with sweat. Griffith could feel the pressure building. It coiled tighter and tighter, more and more till it crumbled down in a blinding orgasm.

            His back bowed and his lips parted in a silent scream. Guts took him to the hilt, swallowing every ounce of cum that shot down his throat.

             Griffith’s body shook violently. Even as he came down from the high, his body refused to move, his limbs limp and as heavy as steal. Guts removed his fingers before opening up the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of olive oil.

            He drenched his cock in its slippy essence before aligning himself with Griffith’s rear. He slid slowly into him, inch by pulsating inch. Griffith’s body instantly clenched around him. The sensations were blinding and all Guts wanted was to slam into him till they came, but he knew he couldn’t do that right away.

           “You’re okay?” He asked, cupping the sides of Griffith’s face. “Do you feel uncomfortable or anything?”

            Griffith shook his head, still too tired to answer with words.Guts nodded. Hiking the other’s legs over his shoulders, he reined his hips back before sliding into Griffith at a languid pace. Griffith exhaled softly. His entire body was as flushed as his newly hardened manhood.

            Guts began to stroke his shaft in time with his thrusts, causing the other to thrash his head back. “Guts…” He groaned, eyes closed and cheeks blushing.

            Guts wanted to burn this moment to memory, wanted to remember how breathtakingly beautiful Griffith looked underneath him. It didn’t matter how many times he saw Griffith like this, in the throes of passion and vulnerable. Every moment always felt like the first.

           The other quiver as he ground his hips to meet Guts’ thrusts. Guts squeezed his eyes shut. His control was slipping. He groaned like a man in pain, trying to fight back the urge to lose control.

           “Guts,” came the other.

           He opened his eyes to find Griffith smiling at him.

           “It’s alright Guts, do as you wish.”

           He shook his head. His thrusts dropped in speed.

           “I want you to fuck me hard with no remorse, Guts,” Griffith whispered. “Use me to make yourself cum.”

          “But I..” _can’t do that._

“I want to feel you for days to come.” He said breathlessly. “Leave your mark inside me Guts, take me the way no other could ever dream to.”

            Fuck. Griffith was being so damn tempting while Guts was trying his hardest not to fuck into him like a wild animal. Not like...he refused to be like _him_.

           Griffith hissed beneath him. “Guts…”, his eyes sharpened dangerously, “do _it.”_

          Fine. Planting his hands at either side of Griffith’s head, Guts slid out of his body and slammed violently back in. “Ooh!” Griffith screamed. He wrapped his legs around Guts’ waist. “Again...more!”

        Guts surged forward, crashing into his body and extracting another scream of pleasure from him. “Mmm...so goo-AHH!”

        He plunged fast and deep into Griffith, his hips becoming a blur. Guts watched as his cock disappeared into his sweltering body. The edges of his vision blurred with white hot need, it didn’t matter how hard he fucked into Griffith. He needed more and that scared him.

       “Guts!” Griffith thrashed, “more! Give me more!” Guts picked up his pace, sweat dripping off of him and onto Griffith’s chest. It felt like he was squeezing the life out of his dick.

        He gritted his teeth. “Shit!” Guts hissed. “Griffith, you- so damn tight!”

        He leaned forward till his nose pressed against Griffith’s. He gave another hard thrust that shook Griffith’s entire body. The other’s eyes lost focus and glazed over with pleasure.

        “Oh god…!” He practically sobbed. His body withered and hips ground wildly against Guts’ rapid thrusts. Guts groaned deeply, loving the way his slick body convulsed around him. Angling his hips, he slammed relentlessly into Griffith’s prostate, causing the other to see stars.

       “Gu...Guts!” Griffith cried. “Please! Mmm-more,”

        Sensations burned through Guts’ entire body. He couldn’t stop watching Griffith fall apart. Eyes closed and lips parted, a trail of saliva dripped down his chin; Guts licked it up before kissing him sloppily.

         He became drunk on the smell of sex and lust. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled his ears. He couldn’t fuck Griffith fast enough, deep enough to quench that carnal fire raging inside of him.

       Guts’ continued to impale Griffith so incredibly deep. His thighs tensed. His orgasm imminent and so freaking close!

       Guts scattered kisses all over Griffith’s neck and jaw. He too was close. Wet smacking sounds filled the air as he reached between them to grasp Griffith’s hard shaft again.

      “F-fuck!” Guts stuttered as Griffith’s muscles instantly clamped down around his dick. He stroked him even faster.

       Griffith’s head flew back. That ball of pressure in his stomach only seconds away from detonating. His legs trembled and ass clenched when the pressure exploded throughout his entire body.

      He spasmed uncontrollably, his vision flashing white and all sound escaped his ears.

     Guts chased his own orgasm now, gripping the other’s hips and fucking him to the sounds of his own sacks slapping against Griffith’s ass. At last his seed spilled into Griffith. With one final push, he collapsed on top of him, lying his head against his chest.

      He stood like that for a while, allowing the rhythmic beat of Griffith’s heart to lull him into a sleepy trance. He barely heard the other chuckled above him.

     “Guts?”

     “Hmm….?”

     “Are you falling asleep?”

     He paused. “...No”

     Griffith laughed heartily. “You fell asleep right away the first time we slept together as well.”

      Reluctantly, Guts pushed himself off of Griffith’s welcoming body, removing a flaccid member as he did. “I’m wide away.”

      Griffith arched a brow and sat up. He shivered at the feel of Guts’ seed oozing out of him. “Are you sure?”

      “Yeah.” Guts replied while untying Griffith’s wrists and handing him the scarf.

      His eyes glinted. “In that case, I have another surprise for you.” Reaching up, he brought the silk scarf to Guts’ eyes and saw the other flinch at contact.

      “Wai-”

      “Shh…” He hushed softly. “Trust me.”

      Guts acquiesced, willing his body to relax. The scarf pressed snuggly against his eyes, stealing away his sight and trapping him in darkness. He tensed again.

      “Shh…” Griffith comforted, remembering having comfort Guts the first time they slept together as well. He kissed the tension out of Guts’ arms and jaw. Once he felt the other truly relax, he took his face in his hands and whispered against his lips, “this time you are mine…”

  
  


           

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did I do? Click that nice little kudos button if the smut was a 10/10 or leave your thoughts in the comment section. Love you guys and thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
